Bella
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: – Nunca me iré de aquí – me dijo tocando mi corazón con una de sus pequeñas y cálidas manos – no me iré nunca, no, mientras no me olvides - me dijo dándome un beso cargado de amor y pasión... Mal Summary! Pero qué se la va a hacer¿? Plis lean!


**_"Bella"_**

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, fue como si un rayo de luz irrumpiera en mi obscura vida, nunca se lo dije, que ella era todo para mí, por cobarde… y por estúpido, si tan sólo se lo hubiera dicho… pero eso ya no existía, ella ya no estaba, me había _dejado, _sí, se había marchado lejos de mí, y tal vez, algún día la volvería a ver, y tal vez seríamos felices, pero por el momento sólo puedo observar la caja vacía que la resguarda de todo, incluso de mí, pero no puedo, por mucho que quiera, sacarla de ahí, simplemente está ahí como un pequeño recordatorio de lo que "pudo haber sido…" y ahora todo lo que le pido es una mirada, desde donde sea que se encuentre en estos momentos

_Mírame, por favor_

_Aquí estoy, con mi dolor_

_Ella dio un paso atrás_

_Un adiós, y no queda más_

Y me duele el no poder verla, ni sentirla, pero me duele más el modo en que se marchó de este lugar, pero no la culpo, yo en su situación tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo… luchar y luchar, debe ser agotador, y ella encontró una mejor solución, porque el amor no siempre lo puede todo, menos cuando lo has encontrado en una etapa desbastadora de tu vida, como ella, y me culpo por eso, por no haber llegado antes a su vida, por no haberla apoyado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, y ahora estoy aquí, triste y sin ella

Pero al menos, tengo la esperanza de que ahora esté tranquila, y sea feliz, porque lo merecía, lo merecía más que nadie en el mundo, con sus infinitas sonrisas, y sus singulares ocurrencias, Sakura, _era _una persona única pero _es _irremplazable, sí, _mi _Sakura, sufrió tanto, durante toda su vida, que no sé por qué tardó tanto en abandonarme, yo no lo deseaba, pero si eso la dejaba tener paz, pues ni hablar, simplemente no había otra salida, ella ya no tenía opciones

La idea me la comunicó en cuanto se le vino a la mente, y fue cuando comenzaron los problemas entre nosotros, ciertamente era su novio y la adoraba, pero eso no me dio ningún derecho a inmiscuirme en su vida, porque la respetaba y porque no me dejaba entrometerme en sus decisiones, pero me hubiera gustado acompañarla en esos momentos, aunque probablemente me hubiera dicho que no, y poder despedirme de ella, con un beso y acariciarla, en vez del adiós que musité con los ojos cristalizados hacia la caja negra

Nunca la voy a olvidar, ¿cómo hacerlo? Es la mejor mujer que se me pudo haber cruzado en el camino, para mí, era perfecta, tan perfecta como las estrellas brillantes, o como los botones de cerezos, pero no la amaba por su belleza, sino por su forma de ser, que a pesar de luchar una batalla inicialmente perdida, sonreía como nadie en la vida lo hará, y trataba de hacer felices a todos los que la rodeaban

_Bella, bella al amanecer_

_Sólo para mí_

_Bella, belleza de mujer_

Estoy más que seguro de que nunca en la vida podré encontrar a alguien igual, alguien tan vital como lo es ella para mí, alguien que con sólo una mirada podía entenderme... y lo sé, fue un idiota al nunca decirle lo que significaba para mí, porque Sakura es más que mi vida, era… todo, absolutamente todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba, tal vez, si se lo hubiera dicho a tiempo ella aún seguiría aquí, y no crean que no me plantee muchas veces el hecho de decírselo, lo hice, pero justo cuando adquiría el valor suficiente para hablar con ella, y la veía atada a esa maldita cama, recordaba por qué no lo hacía, tan sencillo como que sería un acto sumamente egoísta de mi parte, ella que ya había sufrido demasiado, que sabía lo duro que era la vida, que había visto cómo se le escapaba de las manos frecuentemente, no podía obligarla a seguir viviendo ése tormento, a condenarla a seguir luchando por algo que, como todos sabíamos, ya no tenía más remedio, era algo inevitable…

Aún recuerdo la vez que nuestras vidas se ataron eternamente… Era una tarde nublada en Tomoeda, el frío invierno estaba próximo, pero aún así la gente seguía deambulando por las calles, al igual que yo, sin rumbo alguno, simplemente perdiendo su tiempo, o pasando un buen rato, no recuerdo bien las circunstancias en las que me encontraba yo exactamente, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello que incluso me parece inexistente y confuso, se me hace difícil de creer que pude haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ella, sin la luz de mi vida, sin ese resplandor que me daba fuerzas… caminaba distraído por el templo Tsukimine, sin querer poner atención en algo en particular, hasta que me detuve a contemplar los hermosos capullos de las flores de cerezo que aún no mostraban su esplendor, simplemente porque esperaban la primavera, y fue cuando escuche su melodiosa voz por vez primera

– ¿No son hermosos? – me preguntó quedamente

– Sí, muy hermosos – fue lo único que pude decir

– Lástima que su vida sea tan corta, pero, son felices, ¿verdad? El tiempo que viven lo aprovechan para ser y hacer felices a los demás, ¿no crees? – me preguntó con la voz casi quebrada

– Sí, son muy felices, y logran su cometido de hacer felices a los demás, sencillamente porque son hermosos, y transmiten su armonía y paz al mundo – le dije tomándome la libertad de alzar su cara y limpiar una lágrima que se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas

– Soy Sakura – me dijo extendiendo su mano

– Syaoran – y correspondí a su gesto

Y fue en ese momento que sentí que todas las fuerzas que me ataban al mundo, se conectaban a un punto en específico: _Sakura_, desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, y ella me entregó_ TODO:_ su ser, su alma, y sobre todo su corazón, yo nunca entendí lo que ella sentía por mí, e incluso lo que yo mismo sentía por ella, hasta que, efectivamente, la perdí, justo ahora que ya no está, y que sé que nunca más la volveré a ver, sé que era esencial en mi vida, y que ésta ya no volverá a ser la misma sin sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus besos

_Ella todo me lo dio,_

_Desde el alma hasta la piel_

_Fue mi verso y mi papel,_

_Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor,_

Es increíble el giro de 360 grados que dio mi vida al conocerla, muchos decían que era irreconocible, y lo era, yo nunca había valorado tanto la vida, hasta que conocí a mi hermosa flor, y supe qué era aquello que muchas personas llaman amor, ésa fuerza indescriptible que te hace hacer aquello que en tu vida prometiste hacer, ése sentimiento tan delicado y frágil pero que al mismo tiempo es tan fuerte e indestructible… cuántas veces deseé ser yo quien sufriera todo ese tormento y no ella, porque no lo merecía, yo sí, el ser más egoísta que ha pisado la faz de la Tierra, aquel que de haber abierto la boca antes de tiempo, hubiera condenado a Sakura a seguir en su infierno personal, por el simple hecho de que si yo se lo hubiera pedido, ella se hubiera tirado de un barranco de ser necesario para mantenerme feliz… ¡Que estúpido fui todo este tiempo! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de todo lo que sentía por ella? Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido… no crean que es como si ella seguiría viva, pero al menos la hubiera podido hacer más feliz, porque nunca entendí por qué siempre hacía todo lo que yo le pedía, por qué nunca me pedía explicaciones, pero algo que nunca entendí fue por qué nunca se dejó mostrar débil frente a mí, nunca la vi llorar, nunca la vi dejarse llevar sólo por unos segundos por la angustia y el dolor, no frente a mí, nunca lo entendí hasta que una vez al llegar a su casa decidí esconderme para darle una sorpresa…

Me encontraba en el techo, pegado a la pared, junto a la ventana que correspondía al cuarto de Sakura, y la podía ver acostada sobre su cama, como si durmiera, pero yo sabía que no era así, lo sabía por los silenciosos sollozos que se oían en toda su habitación, me quedé contemplándola unos momentos más, o eso deseaba hacer, porque de la nada se levantó y sin explicación alguna, comenzó a lanzar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente y al quedarse sin cosas que lanzar, comenzó a gritar dolorosamente

– ¿Qué demonios tienes contra mí? – por un momento pensé que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí, pero ella continuó – Dame una señal, un indicio que me diga qué carajos hice mal o a quién perjudique, para recibir este castigo ¡Yo no te pedí nada! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Pero simple y sencillamente, no te conformas con nada! ¿No era suficiente el haber heredado ésta enfermedad que mató a mi madre? ¡No, no te bastó con hacerme sufrir y acortar mi vida, así nada más! ¡No, te encargaste de enviarme al mejor hombre que pudiste encontrar en el universo! ¡Sabiendo que yo no tenía la vida suficiente para estar con él! ¡Sabiendo que todas las ilusiones que me creara, a la larga me harían daño! – y se dejó caer al suelo estrepitosamente, oyéndose sólo el golpe seco que se dieron sus rodillas, abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y posó su cabeza sobre ellas, para decir en un susurro lo que hizo que me sintiera como la mierda más grande del universo entero – Sabiendo que nunca lo haré feliz…

_Conocía mi interior,_

_Como bola de cristal_

_Me alejo de todo mal,_

_Me dio su corazón_

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de la realidad que estaba viviendo, llámenme estúpido si quieren, pero realmente nunca me di cuenta de que Sakura ya no estaría conmigo en un tiempo determinado, que me dejaría, que se iría y que nunca más en la vida la volvería ver, al menos no en ésta vida, porque por más que ella me dijera que estaba bien y que confiaba ciegamente en que podría salir de ésta, en realidad nunca lo decía porque fuera cierto, lo decía porque yo necesitaba escuchar eso desesperadamente, tener una esperanza, aunque ésta fuera mínima, de que ella estaría todavía más tiempo conmigo, de que tal vez podríamos realizar una vida juntos, y de que seríamos felices… Mi dulce flor me conocía tan bien, creo que incluso más que yo, que no importaba que ella estuviera al borde del abismo total, sabía cuánto sufriría yo con su partida, y me protegió tanto como le fue posible, estoy seguro que de haber podido, me hubiera metido en una bolita de cristal para que nada me pasara, y yo simplemente hice lo mínimo por ella, ignoré su dolor completamente, sólo me concentré en mí, sin importar que realmente ella era la que estaba sufriendo la muerte en vida y no yo, sin importar que ella creía que no era lo suficientemente buena para mí, cuando en realidad el que nunca estuvo a su altura fui yo, el que nunca la pudo proteger de nada fui yo, fui un inútil, ella no se merecía a alguien como yo, se merecía a alguien que fuera fuerte, alguien que no se hubiera acobardado al saber que ella ya no estaría más en su vida, alguien que estuviera a su lado cuando más lo necesitó y no llorando afuera en la sala de espera, ella no me merecía ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta? Ella que era tan buena, tan dulce, tan cariñosa, tan especial, se había enamorado de un cobarde y bueno para nada como yo ¡No era justo! ¡Ni un poco!

– Syaoran, ya es hora – me dice de pronto Fujitaka, con una sonrisa a medias

– En un momento voy – le digo con la voz quebrada, ya que, sin darme cuenta, había estado soltando algunas lágrimas

– Tranquilo – me dice dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo – Te esperamos cuando estés listo – y sale de la habitación, dejándome impactado, no es como si me llevara mal con mi suegro, es más bien que no entiendo qué rayos hace o come para ser tan fuerte, él que ya perdió a su esposa, el amor de su vida, ahora acaba de perder a su hija, la más pequeña, y aún así no se muestra triste

_Me dejo la soledad,_

_A pleno sol, en pleno mal_

_Si la vez, alguna vez_

_Dile que yo, la sigo amando_

No lo entiendo, yo me siento devastado por la partida de Sakura, por el hecho de que nunca más volveré a escuchar su melodiosa voz o sus inagotables risas, nunca más volveré a sentir la calidez de su corazón, o su cuerpo junto al mío al despertar, nunca más volveré a ver esos brillantes ojos esmeralda, nunca más volveré a tenerla entre mis brazos y tener la oportunidad de decirle cuánto la amo… pero su padre, está bien, es como si todavía no cayera en cuenta de que su hija, su amada hija, ha abandonado este mundo cruel e injusto…

– Lo siento tanto, Syao – me dice Tomoyo, mi "cuñada", con lágrimas en los ojos, yo la estrecho en una abrazo triste y doloroso, y es que no la culpo, mi hermosa flor fue su mejor amiga desde que el mundo es mundo, y ahora, que se ha ido, sé que es la cosa más complicada del planeta, hacerse a la idea de que Sakura ya _no _está

Sigo en mi dolorosa tarea de ir hacia el lugar que descansará eternamente mi amor, y en mi recorrido, puedo ver a todas las persona que aprecian a Sakura, sus amigos de la infancia, sus familiares… todos y cada uno de ellos sufriendo tan dolorosa pérdida…

– Muchas gracias por estar aquí, en un día tan doloroso para nosotros... – comienza a hablar mi suegro, agradeciendo la presencia de los presentes, yo realmente no pongo atención, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando la razón de mi existir se esfumó delante de mis ojos, y musitó un _Te amaré eternamente_ con su último aliento? No puedo, simplemente no puedo aceptar todo esto, es tan difícil, es como si me hubieran sacado el alma del cuerpo, como si el mundo, _mi _mundo, se hubiera detenido por un tiempo indeterminado, y sólo me puedo preguntar: ¿por qué?, ¿por qué a ella?, ¿por qué no a mí? Yo que soy el ser más repugnante en todo el planeta, que tuvo a la mejor mujer, y que aún así no la hizo feliz, yo que fui tan egoísta siempre, nunca valoré lo que la vida me ofrecía y siempre quería más… no ella, que siempre se preocupó por los demás, por su bienestar, por su felicidad.

Finalmente he llegado a su ataúd, a ese que la resguardará eternamente de todo y de todos, donde me hinco y más lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos

– Sakura, mi amor, sé que suena muy tonto y estúpido lo que te voy a decir, que debí habértelo dicho en vida y no ahora, pero no me di cuenta de ello, sino hasta que supe que nunca más te volvería a ver, _Te amo_, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello, no creas que lo que te decía eran mentiras, pero nunca te lo dije con la misma intensidad con la que tú me lo decías, y soy un idiota, por no darme cuenta de que sólo te causaba sufrimiento y angustia, no sabía cuántas lágrimas derramabas por mí, cuántas palabras de aliento me diste, sólo por hacerme sentir mejor, porque sabías que yo no iba a poder vivir sin ti, sólo para aminorarme la carga, cuando debí haber sido yo el que te diera las palabras de aliento, una mano cuando más lo necesitaste, y un hombro en el cual llorar, ¿cómo pude ser tan egoísta y no darme cuenta de cuan fuerte eras sólo por mí? ¿Por qué mi vida? ¿Por qué nunca me dejaste consolarte cuando tus lágrimas no podían dejar de brotar?... Ahora entiendo por qué decía siempre que uno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte

_Bella, bella al amanecer_

_Aquí estoy tan mal, tan solo_

_Bella, belleza de mujer_

– Y sé que eras tú, la fuerte de los dos, porque justo en el momento en que me dieron la noticia más terrible de toda mi vida, lo supe, supe que te necesitaba más que a nada en el universo, supe que sin ti, no voy a poder vivir ¡_TE NECESITO SAKURA! _Necesito de ti tanto que duele, no sé qué será de mi vida sin ti, me siento tan solo, tan perdido, tan vacío… Pero puedes estar tranquila princesa, voy a cumplir cada promesa que te hice, ¿recuerdas ese día? Yo sí, estabas muy hermosa con ese vestido rosa que se ceñía completamente a tu figura, nos encontrábamos de camino hacia tu hogar, cuando de pronto, me dijiste que si podíamos ir a dar una vuelta en el templo del amor, como le solías llamar al templo Tsukimine después de nuestro encuentro, te llevé allí y volvimos a contemplar el árbol de cerezos

– Syaoran, prométeme que seguirás sin mí – me dijiste de pronto, sabiendo que yo la cumpliría, sólo por el hecho de habérmela pedido tú

– Pero, mi vida… – intenté contrariarte

– No amor, no porque yo vaya a morir, significa que tú no volverás a ser feliz, te aseguro que encontrarás a otra mujer que te amará tanto o más que yo – me dijo con los ojos cristalizados y la voz entrecortada

– Sakura, te prometo que trataré de seguir sin ti, pero no me hagas prometer que ame a otra mujer, porque simplemente no puedo, tú eres la única mujer a la cual yo voy a amar en toda mi vida, y nunca podré ser feliz con alguien más, tú fuiste diseñada para mí, sólo tú y nadie más – te dije arrodillándome y también con lágrimas en los ojos

– Y sigo creyendo eso firmemente, tú eres la única para mí, a la única que voy a amar, pero… ¡demonios! ¿Por qué no llegué antes a tu vida? ¿Por qué no pude estar contigo más tiempo? Es muy egoísta de mi parte, lo sé, pero me gustaría haberte retenido conmigo un poco más de tiempo, haber disfrutado totalmente cada momento contigo y apreciarlo como un valioso recuerdo para momentos como éste, y como los que se que vendrán, porque ahora sé que la soledad me va a pesar, y me va a doler, como nada en la vida me ha dolido… ¡SAKURA, VUELVE! – termino gritando con todas mis fuerzas en medio de todo el jardín en el que me encuentro, y es que es verdad, ella _es _todo lo que necesito en la vida para ser feliz, y sé que ahora, justo en este preciso momento que me encuentro solo de nuevo, sé que la perdí y que no volverá a mí, no hasta en el momento que yo muera…

_Bella, bella al amanecer_

_Quiero que vuelva a mí_

_Bella, belleza de mujer_

– Tranquilo, Syaoran – oigo que me habla alguien a lo lejos – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ¿recuerdas? – y sé de quién es _ésa _voz ¡Es mi hermoso ángel!

– Sakura, amor – digo con la voz entrecortada, y con lágrimas resbalándose por mis mejillas – ¿Dónde estás, mi vida? ¿Por qué no vuelves? – pregunto desesperadamente

– Nos veremos muy pronto, ésta noche, te lo prometo – dice mi hermosa flor de cerezo, dándome un beso en los labios

Abro lentamente los ojos, tratando de reconocer la habitación en la que me encuentro y tallando mis manos, ésas que alguna vez fueron fuertes y tersas, ahora están llenas de arrugas y flácidas, después de tantos años de sobrevivir al irremediable vacío que dejó mi Sakura al marcharse; tallo mis ojos aguados y tristes, de tanto llorar, para aclarar mi mente, cansada de evocar tantas veces los recuerdos que me han mantenido vivo hasta ahora; paso una mano marchita por mi corazón, el cual, a diferencia de mi cuerpo, rebosa de alegría con una nueva esperanza, con la ilusión de que, por fin, después de tantos años, volverá a ver al amor perdido desde hacía ya tantos años

– Tío Syaoran, ¿a dónde vas? – me pregunta mi sobrina, hija de Meiling, al verme parado en el arco de la puerta de la casa donde vivimos

– Natsuki, en un momento vuelvo, dile a tu madre que estaré bien – y salgo inmediatamente de la habitación, para evitar cualquier tipo de interrogatorio por parte de mi prima Meiling, sé que se preocupa por mí, pero ya no le traeré más angustias, no después de ésta noche, cuando me vuelva a reunir con _mi _Sakura… ¿saben? Me alegra mucho saber que Meiling encontró el verdadero amor, y ha podido estar junto a él tanto tiempo como el destino se lo ha permitido, es verdad que, a veces, me da un poco de envidia, porque ésa es la vida que a mí me hubiera gustado vivir con _ella_, pero ya no importa nada…

He llegado al jardín donde se quedó estancada mi vida hace ya tanto tiempo, me siento en una de las bancas que han puesto a lo largo de todo este período en que ella ha estado aquí

– Buenos días, amor – digo a la lápida que tiene inscrito el nombre _"Sakura Kinomoto" _– ¿sabes? Me alegra saber que te veré muy pronto, que por fin podré estrecharte entre mis brazos como antes, ¿recuerdas esos tiempos?...

_Ella todo me lo dio,_

_Desde el alma hasta la piel_

_Fue mi verso y mi papel,_

_Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor,_

– Syaoran, me gustaría pasar el resto de la eternidad así, entre tus brazos – decía mi hermosa flor, después de haber hecho el amor

– Y a mí me gustaría poder conservarte siempre entre mis brazos, protegerte hasta el final y que nunca te vayas de aquí – le dije con toda la ternura que pude emplear, tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi voz, que antecedía las lágrimas que se avecinaban

– Nunca me iré de aquí – me dijo tocando mi corazón con una de sus pequeñas y cálidas manos – no me iré nunca, no, mientras no me olvides, si me preservas por siempre en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón, nuestro amor nunca verá su fin, siempre estaremos juntos – me dijo dándome un beso cargado de amor y pasión, de ésos que sólo sabía dar ella, y que me volvían loco; yo le correspondí totalmente, e inmortalicé para toda la eternidad sus palabras y posteriormente su cuerpo, en mi mente

– Mi vida, realmente espero verte ésta noche – digo despidiéndome de ella, para retomar el camino de vuelta a casa, y esperar impacientemente hasta su regreso; una vez dentro de mi hogar, llamé discretamente a mi prima, para informarle del posible desenlace de ésta noche, la cual, si todo salía como yo lo deseaba, sería mi _última _noche

– Mei, gracias por estar junto a mí todos estos años, fueron duros para mí, pero estoy completamente seguro, que hubieras sido mucho más pesados sino hubiera tenido tu compañía y tu apoyo – le digo con verdadero agradecimiento y dándole un abrazo

– Pero, Syao, ¿por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? – me pregunta desconcertada, y puedo intuir, con miedo

– ¿Sabes? Soñé con ella, me dijo que hoy volveríamos a vernos, ésta noche – le digo y veo cómo su rostro empieza a descomponerse poco a poco – No llores, no ahora, por favor, quiero conservarte en mi memoria como la chica sonriente y feliz que siempre has sido – le digo limpiando una lágrima que se resbala por una de sus mejillas – Además yo no me iré nunca, no, mientras no me olvides, si me preservas por siempre en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón, te prometo que estaré aquí, contigo – le digo repitiendo las palabras dichas por mi princesa, y volviendo a abrazarla, mientras ella comienza a llorar silenciosamente

_Conocía mi interior,_

_Como bola de cristal_

_Me alejo de todo mal,_

_Me dio su corazón_

Recostado en mi cama, siento cómo poco a poco comienza a vencerme el sueño, pero sé que ésta vez, será eterno, y, siendo honestos, me alegra profundamente que así sea, porque, por fin, volveremos a estar _juntos_…

Todo es tan blanco y reluciente, me toma un tiempo acostumbrarme a semejante resplandor, pero por fin lo consigo, el lugar en el que me encuentro es un hermoso jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo, tan verdes, tan hermosos… pero por más que busco no la encuentro, volteo alrededor, y percibo unas pequeñas bancas que no había logrado ver antes, y es entonces que la veo, está ahí, dándome la espalda

– Amor, Sakura, soy yo – digo mientras me acerco, pero al parecer ella no logra escucharme, porque no voltea, por lo que trato de acercarme más, pero es como si una barrero invisible se interpusiera entre los dos

– ¡Sakura! – grito desesperadamente, pero ella sigue sin voltear, un dolor profundo me recorre el cuerpo, me nubla la vista y los oídos, devolviéndome de pronto al mundo de la vida

– Natsuki, ¿qué rayos haces? – oigo el grito histérico de Meiling

– Es que mi tío, le hablé y no reaccionaba… - intenta explicar el por qué de la presencia de ese médico con unas planchas de resurrección sobre mi pecho

– Doctor, realmente agradezco su presencia, pero esto no es necesario – dice mi prima, evitando que el doctor vuelva a colocar esas planchas sobre mi cuerpo inerte

– Pero mamá… - intenta disuadirla Natsuki

– No querida, yo tampoco lo quiero, pero esto es la felicidad de tu tío – dice con lágrimas en los ojos – Sé feliz, Syao – y el dolor comienza a mitigarse, al grado de desaparecer, haciendo que vulva al hermoso jardín donde se encuentra mi hermosa flor de cerezo, corro hacia donde se encuentra, ésta vez sin algún obstáculo que se interponga entre nosotros

– ¡Sakura! – grito a todo pulmón y ella voltea

– ¡Syaoran! – grita al momento que corre a mi encuentro y se lanza hacia mis brazos, y soy consciente de que mi cuerpo ya no está decrepito, sino que vuelve a ser el mismo de antaño, cuando ella dejo el mundo físico

– ¡Te amo! – le digo una vez que la estrecho entre mis brazos y su perfume invade todos mis sentidos – No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, me hacías tanta falta, mi vida – le digo con lágrimas en los ojos

– Yo también amor, me he pasado todo este tiempo contando los días para volver a verte – me dice también con lágrimas y yo simplemente la beso con todo el amor que le profesado todos estos años, sabiendo que ya nada nunca nos volverá a superar, porque sé que nuestro amor ha pasado el obstáculo más difícil: la muerte…

_Mírame_

* * *

**Hello!! jeje, bueno pues que dijeron? Ya se librabron de mi? PUES NO!! Necesitan más que eso!! jaja, bueno pues sólo paso a dejar ésta historia que, bueno, se me ocurrió, bueno no, verán no es por ventilar la vida personal de uno, pero no sé hace poco me agarro algo asó como una depresión terrible, y he estado bolqueada para escribir el sig cap de "Dulce Destino", bueno, no es exactamente un bloqueo, porque si he tendio inspiración, pero sólo salen cosas demasiado deprimentes, así que decidí canalizar todo eso, y escrbir lo que ahora espero lean y les guste.**

**Sin más por el momento, espero sus opiniones**

**PD. MANI, ha desaprecido de mi cabeza desde que la depre ocurrió, pero creo que muy pronto regresará, jiji, Bye.**

**, plis, dejen reviews! La canción es una de Riky Martin, se llama Bella, jeje.**

_***Jean***_


End file.
